Un amor incandescente
by Silver-tan
Summary: El Inazuma Japón ha ganado el mundial, los jugadores que no estaban en el instituto Raimon se traspasarán al el, muchas cosas pasarán entre Mark y Silvia... ¿coincidencia? ¡no lo creo! ;p Primer fic de Inazuma Eleven!
1. Chapter 1

**Mina! (N/A: Vale, no se si se escribe así, aunque seguro que no, pero eso significa "¡Hola amigos!" o algo así en japonés xD)**

Vale, ahora sí, este es mi primer fic de Inazuma Eleven, espero que os guste ^^. Quiero hacer una aclaración: todos los fics que he leído de Inazuma Eleven ponen los nombres como los japoneses. No se si me explico, por ejemplo: Endo, Kazemaru, Kabeyama…

Pues yo los pondré tal y como se dicen aquí en España: Mark, Nathan, Jack (son la traducción de los anteriores xD)

Y para que no haya líos pondré aquí una mini-guía para que sepáis su nombre en español como en japonés (primero pongo los españoles y después los japoneses):

Mark = Endo Silvia = Aki Celia = Haruna Jude = Kido Jack = Kabeyama Nathan = Kazemaru Shafier = Hiroto Shawn = Fubuki Nelly = Natsumi Harley = Tsunami

Tori = Touko Archer = Tobitaka Austin = Toramaru Axel= Goenji Byron = Aphrodi

Torch= Burn Gazzel = Gazel xD Bobby = Domon Erick = Ichinoose Scotty = Kogure

Jordan = Midorikawa Sue = Rika Darren = Tachimukai Samford = Sakuma Camellia = Fuyuppe (la odio xD) Kevin = Someoka Aiden = Atsuya (y yo porque pongo a este si ni siquiera va a parecer? O eso creo… xD) Todd = Kurimatsu Silver = Kanon

Se que hay mas por ejemplo uno que se llama Kageyama pero no recuerdo quien es, si alguno me lo pudiese decir se lo agradecería ^^.

Bueno, sin más demoras, os dejo con el fic:

**UN AMOR INCANDESCENTE **

**Capítulo 1: ¡La copa es nuestra!**

- ¡La copa es nuestra!- gritó Mark felizmente cuando Axel marcó el gol de la victoria contra los Little Giant.

-Al fin lo logramos…- susurró Jude esbozando una sonrisa cansada.

-¡Toma ya! – gritó Silvia mientras lo celebraba con Celia y Camellia.

-¡HEMOS GANADO!- chilló Mark mientras salía corriendo hacia el centro del campo para abrazarse con sus compañeros.

-¡Lo logramos capitán!- exclamó Jack.

-Y todo se lo debemos a una persona…-dijo Jude.

-¡Sí, a Axel, el ha marcado el gol que nos ha dado la victoria!- dijo Mark.

-No, a mi no….-dijo Axel acercándose a Mark.-… a ti.- le contestó Axel dándole un puñetazo amistoso en el hombro a Mark.

-¿A mi?- preguntó el pelicastaño señalándose.

-Sí, si no fuese por ti ninguno de nosotros estaríamos aquí.- le contestó Axel.

-Bu-bueno, no es para tanto…-tartamudeó Mark sonrojándose.

-Mira, ahí vienen Camellia, Celia y Silvia.- le dijo Shawn.

-¡Habéis jugado de maravilla chicos!-exclamó Silvia

-¡Sí, el gol de Axel ha sido asombroso!- exclamó Celia.

-¿Pero por qué todos me dan las gracias a mi?- preguntó Axel, ganándose una mirada interrogativa por parte de las chicas.-¡Pero si a quien le hay que dar las gracias es a Mark!- exclamó Axel revolviéndole el pelo al mencionado.

-Pero si ya he dicho que no es para tanto…-contestó Mark volviéndose a ruborizar.

-Axel tiene razón.- todos se giraron en dirección a Silvia.-Todo te lo debemos a ti Mark.- dijo Silvia acercándose a Mark dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Al instante, Mark se sonrojó hasta las orejas, conmocionado por el beso.

-He-he… - farfulló Mark llevándose una mano detrás de la nuca esbozando una sonrisa mientras el resto del equipo le miraba con cara de "aquí hay tema".

-_"¡Que el equipo de Inazuma Japón suba al podio para recoger la copa! ¡Enhorabuena, Inazuma Japón!"- _felicitó el comentarista por el altavoz.

- Hey, alguien ha visto a Silver?- preguntó Mark mirando hacia las gradas poniendo su mano a modo de visera. **(N/A: Para quienes no lo sepan, Silver Evans es el nieto o bisnieto de Mark, que viene del año 2140, o como es llamado en japonés, Endo Kanon. Aparece en la película de Inazuma Eleven, yo no la he visto, pero si varios trailers). **

-Mmm... que raro, a mi me pareció verlo animándonos desde la primera fila…- dijo Axel imitando a Mark.

-Yuuuuhuuuuuu!- gritó alguien desde el cielo.

-Ein?- Austin miró para el cielo.- ¡Pero si es Silver!-gritó feliz al verlo descender en su monopatín volador azul.

- Vamos a ver si me sale el truco…- susurró Silver para sí desde las alturas mientras colocaba el pie izquierdo más atrás para coger más velocidad. De repente se escuchó un ruido como de algo rompiéndose. – Oh, oh… - susurró Silver al ver que su monopatín estaba fallando.-…¡Esto está fuera de control!- gritó al ver como su transporte se revolvía en el aire para terminar descendiendo rápidamente hacia el suelo.

-¡¿Qué está pasando?- exclamó Jack al ver como el monopatín de Silver se revolvía en el aire.

El monopatín hizo una pirueta mientras descendía y se enderezó en el último momento antes de tocar el suelo, pero éste se dirigió hacia el equipo.

-¡Cuidado, está fuera de control!- exclamó Silver advirtiendo al equipo de que se apartase.

-¡Apartaos todos!- ordenó Mark al ver como el monopatín se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia ellos.

-¡Cuidado abuelo!- exclamó Silver al ver que Mark seguía en medio.

A Mark no le dio tiempo a reaccionar y el monopatín acabó estrellándose contra él.

-¡Chicos!- exclamó el equipo al ver el choque.

Mark se había quedado boca abajo y Silver tenía la cabeza metida entre las piernas. Inmediatamente corrieron a ayudarlos.

-¿Estás bien Mark?- le preguntó Silvia ayudándole a levantarse.

-Mmm si creo que si.- le contestó Mark medio ido.

-¿¡Mark pero tu has visto como tienes la cara?- exclamó Silvia fijándose en sus arañazos.

-¿Eh? Si no es nada… me tengo hecho cosas peores…- contestó el nombrado ya recuperado del golpe.

-Ven, vamos a desinfectarte las heridas.- le dijo Silvia llevándolo hacia el banquillo.

-Silvia ha cambiado mucho desde la última vez que os visité.- les dijo Silver al resto del equipo

-¿Por qué lo dices?- preguntó inocentemente Jack.

-No se… está distinta…- dijo Silver intentando explicarse.- No se como decirlo…-

_**Con Mark y Silvia:**_

-Silvia no tienes por qué hacer esto.- le dijo Mark a Silvia con una sonrisa mientras ella le desinfectaba las heridas.

-Lo hago por que te qui... para que no se te infecten.- le contestó Silvia sonrojada ante lo que casi le dice al chico del que estaba tan enamorada.

-Silvia estás un poco roja, ¿tienes fiebre?- le preguntó Mark inocentemente.

-No, es la alergia.- le contestó Silvia con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.- "_Hay que ver lo despistado que es este chico"_- se dijo Silvia para sus adentros.

-"¿_En verdad Silvia tendrá alergia?_- se preguntó Mark.-_"Bueno no lo se, pero antes ella me dijo lo hago por que te qui… te qui-, que? Te qui-… Te qui-… te quiero…_- tras pensar esto último Mark enrojeció violentamente.-_"¿Si-Silvia está enamorada de mí_? – Mark volteó a verla mientras ella guardaba sus cosas.-_"Y yo, ¿qué siento por ella…?"_-Mark se quedó pensando un momento y después sonrió.

-Oye Silvia…-la llamó Mark.

-¿Si?- preguntó Silvia volteándose a verle.

-Gracias por desinfectarme las heridas.- le agradeció Mark sonriéndole tiernamente.

-No ha sido na…- Silvia se detuvo al ver como Mark el besaba en la mejilla **(N/A: a Mark le despertó la neurona xD)**

-¿Bueno vamos a junto los demás?- le preguntó Mark sonrojado.

-Sí.- le contestó Silvia en el mismo estado que Mark.

Mark le cogió de la mano y corrieron juntos hasta el centro del campo.

**¡Bueno hasta aquí el primer capítulo! ¿Se ha notado el Mark x Silvia? =) Jejeje, pues de ahora en adelante habrá más romance entre ellos dos y también más parejas :3 Garcias por leerla!**


	2. Silver, ¿qué secreto escondes?

**Bueno ya estoy de vuelta! Si ya lo sé, con mucho retraso, pero es que la pantalla de mi ordenador dejó de funcionar y no me lo devuelven hasta dentro de una semana, por lo que lo subo en mi otro ordenador.**

**Y bueno, me han pedido que haga un Axel x Celia, pero, como tenía pensado a parte de hacer aparecer a Silver, hacer aparecer al bisnieto de Axel y Nelly... pues lo siento mucho, desafiaré a la ley de Murphy (?) y haré Axel x Nelly, y haré Celia x... sorpresa! xD hablando del bisnieto, ya le encontré un nombre para el bisnieto de Axel y Nelly :3**

**Subconsciente: Venga ya el nombre te lo dije yo ¬¬**

**Yo: Hey que haces tu aquí?**

**Subconsciente: No me cambies el tema ¬¬ El nombre te lo dije yo**

**Yo: No, yo vi una imagen del bisnieto y dije: "Anda pero si se le parece a..."**

**Subconsciente: Ya y yo me quedé con el nombre que dijiste y a partir de eso te hice tener un sueño donde decían su nombre ¬¬**

**Yo: Pero si yo no hubiese dicho a quien se le parece entonces tu no habrías hecho nada ¬¬ Anda mejor dejémoslo estar ¬¬**

**Subconsciente: Jum... No pararé hasta hacerte decir que el nombre es invención mía... **

**Yo: -.- Os dejo con el fic.**

**Capítulo 2: Silver, ¿qué secreto escondes?**

Silver se volteó a ver donde estaban Mark y Silvia, y los vio venir cogidos de la mano, a lo que esbozó una sonrisa.

-¡Muy bien chicos, vamos a recoger la copa!- gritó Mark alzando un brazo.

-¡Sí!- coreó el equipo imitando el gesto de su capitán.

Todo el equipo de Inazuma Japón subió al podio, donde les fueron colocando unas medallas. Todos, excluyendo a Caleb, temblaban de emoción, al fin la copa iba a ser suya. Ésta se alzaba sobre un pilar que de altura no sobrepasaba la cintura de Mark, y de anchura no medía más de medio metro. La copa era plateada, con un balón de oro encima.

-Inazuma Japón- dijo un señor no muy alto con un espeso bigote blanco.- Como creador del FFI, yo os hago entrega de la copa mundial.- dicho esto se la entregó a Mark, a lo que el nombrado respondió con una reverencia.

**(N/A: Ahora esto será estilo a cuando España ganó la Eurocopa xD)**

Mark caminó hacia delante con sus compañeros detrás, dejándose ver por todo el público que gritaba de júbilo ante la victoria de su país. El pelicastaño alzó la copa, dejándola ver al mundo, y de repente salió confeti de color rojo y blanco por los lados del podio. Todo el equipo gritaba, y Darren se agachó para después subir a Mark sobre sus hombros.

Silver les observaba desde el campo cuando su transmisor (el que lleva siempre en la oreja izquierda) empezó a sonar.

-¿Diga?- preguntó Silver después de pulsar un botón.

- Silver, soy yo.- dijo una voz al otro lado.

-¡Hombre! ¿Qué tal estás Ulrich?- preguntó Silver a su amigo.

-Muy bien, ¿y tú?-

-¡De maravilla! ¡Estoy con mis bisabuelos, viendo como su equipo acaba de ganar el FFI!-

Ulrich rió.- ¿No te habrás ido de la lengua, verdad?-

-¡Pues claro que no!- exclamó Silver, un poco ofendido.- No les he dicho nada, se perfectamente a lo que me arriesgo.-

-Ya lo sé, pero, conociéndote...- le contestó Ulrich

-Bueno, yo al menos no voy por ahí esquivando a la chica que me gusta ¿sabes?- le contestó Silver siguiéndole el juego.

- Jum...- Ulrich se sonrojó.- Y yo al menos no me quedo embobado mirando a la chica que me gusta ¿sabes?-

-¡Hey!- exclamó Silver, siendo ahora él el sonrojado.- ¡Yo no me quedo mirando embobado a nadie!-

-Claro...- le contestó Ulrich irónicamente.

-Bueno, tengo que dejarte, que mi bisabuelo y su equipo ya vienen para aquí, ¡chao!- Silver volvió a pulsar el mismo botón para colgar.

**En el futuro:**

Ulrich colgó y cerró su móvil. Detrás suya apareció una persona.

-¡Hola Ulrich!- le saludó una voz masculina.- ¿Hablabas con Silver?

- ¡Ah, hola Jared!- le saludó Ulrich sonriendo.- Sí, hablaba con él.

-¿Y que te ha dicho?- preguntó Jared, curioso.

Jared era un chico peliplateado, con ojos grises y una expresión serena pero divertida. Ulrich tenía el pelo en punta, con el flequillo muy cerca de los ojos. El color de su pelo era blanco, como el de su bisabuelo. Sus ojos eran de un color castaño oscuro, prácticamente negros.

- Pues que estaba con sus bisabuelos, que acababan de ganar el FFI.- le contestó.

- ¿Y no ha dicho nada? Porque corre el riesgo de...-

-Cambiar el futuro, sí, lo sé. Pero por suerte nuestro querido amigo a mantenido la boca cerrada.- le contestó Ulrich con una expresión divertida.

- ¿Y sus bisabuelos y los del equipo no han sospechado nada?- preguntó Jared.- Quiero decir, como Silver se le parece tanto a sus bisabuelos...

- No, nada. Pero puede que el bisabuelo de James... si haya sospechado algo. Recordemos que es un gran estratega, y con muy buena mente para este tipo de cosas. No me extrañaría nada que ya sospechase algo.- le contestó el oji-marrón mirando al cielo.

**De vuelta en el presente:**

-¡Silver!.- le llamó Mark corriendo hacia él.- ¿Estabas hablando con alguien?-

- N-no con nadie, ¿por qué lo preguntas?- le contestó Silver un poquito nervioso.

- No por nada, es que me pareció ver que hablabas con alguien.- le contestó Mark.

Jude empezó a sospechar, no era que Silver le pareciese un asesino ni nada por el estilo, era que Silver **sí** había estado hablando con alguien, desde el podio distinguió perfectamente como hablaba a través de su transmisor. Algo le decía que la visita de Silver no era casual...

-Silver.- dijo esta vez Jude.- ¿Con quien hablabas? Se te notaban los gestos que hacías desde el podio, así que dinos la verdad.-

Silver se puso aún más nervioso. No podía decir nada, o si no cambiaría el futuro.

-Esto... hablaba con un amigo mío, me preguntaba que tal estaba.- contestó Silver sin mentir.

Jude le observó atentamente con una mirada impasible.

-Tus ojos dicen que no mientes, pero que tampoco dices toda la verdad.- dijo Jude un rato después.

Ahora todo el equipo observaba a Silver, esperando a ver que respondía. El peliverde empezó a jugar nerviosamente con sus dedos, tenía que tramar algo y rápido.

-Yo... la verdad es que mi visita no es del todo casual, algo va a pasar dentro de muy poco, como bien os dije cuando el equipo Ogro nos atacó ya hace dos años atrás.- contestó Silver.

-Mmm... y podemos saber por que motivo has venido a parte de querer hacernos una visita?- preguntó Jude, aún no muy convencido.

Silver se calló. Ya no sabía que decir...

-Silver, ¿qué secreto escondes?- repitió Jude.

- No os lo puedo decir ya que se corre el riesgo de cambiar el futuro.- Silver apretó los puños.- Y si eso llegase a pasar, puede que ni yo mismo llegase a existir. Por favor, necesito que lo comprendáis, no os puedo decir nada hasta que llegue el momento, solo os puedo decir que será un acontecimiento bueno para las personas a las que le va a pasar y también para el equipo.-

-No te preocupes.- Jude le posó una mano en el hombro, sonriéndole.- No te voy a presionar, solo quería saber el motivo por el que mentías, nada más, y como ahora todos lo tenemos aclarado, no nos queda más remedio que esperar a saber que es ese acontecimiento.-

-Estoy deseando saber que tipo de acontecimiento es.- dijo Mark poniendo sus brazos en la nuca.

Silver abrió la boca para contestarle, pero inmediatamente se mordió la lengua.- Poco más y ya me voy de la lengua.- dijo Silver haciendo que todos riesen.

- A saber que es lo que ibas a decir.- comentó Axel sonriente.

Silver le devolvió la sonrisa.

-_"Este chico... sonríe igual que Mark, como se nota que es su bisnieto. Pero también se le parece a Silvia... o será que me estoy volviendo loco?"_- Axel sacudió la cabeza para alejar ese pensamiento. Ya tendría tiempo de pensar en eso.

Los jugadores de Inazuma Japón volvieron a la residencia, donde pasarían sus dos últimos días en la Isla Liocott. Todos se fueron a sus respectivos cuartos, menos Mark, que estaba en la azotea mirando el cielo estrellado.

- Abuelo... ya verás que contentos se pondrán mis padres al saber que estás vivo...- susurró para sí.

-Hola Mark.- le saludó una voz femenina.-

Mark se volteó.- ¡Hola Silvia! ¿No deberías estar durmiendo?- le preguntó Mark amablemente.

-No tengo sueño.- le contestó la nombrada poniéndose a su lado.

-Ah yo tampoco.-

Se empezó a formar un silencio incómodo, cosa que nunca les había pasado. Pasaron 10 eternos minutos de silencio incómodo, hasta que Mark se decidió a hablar:

-Silvia... te gustaría...-

**Mientras, en el cuarto de Mark:**

Silver compartía habitación con Mark, y al ver que éste no venía, pulsó un botón de su transmisor y apareció una pantalla azul enfrente suya. Desde ahí accedió a las cámaras de vigilancia, y en la cámara de la azotea lo encontró, pero no estaba solo... estaba con Silvia.

-Vaya vaya que sorpresa...- musitó Silver con una sonrisa.

_-Silvia... te gustaría...-_

**De vuelta en la azotea:**

-¿Te gustaría venir con-conmigo al parque de atracciones mañana por la tarde?- le preguntó un muy sonrojado Mark.

-P-pues claro.- le contestó Silvia sonriéndole.

Mark le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Será mejor que me vaya a dormir ya, hasta mañana Mark.- dijo Silvia despidiéndose de él.- Gracias.- le susurró al oído, para después estamparle un beso en la mejilla.

Mark se quedó un poco anonado viendo como se iba Silvia. Inconscientemente, se llevó una mano a donde le había besado.

-No me volveré a lavar esta mejilla.- susurró para sí mismo.- Al menos... hasta mañana.-

El pelicastaño se quedó observando un rato más las estrellas, después sonrió y se fue.

**En el cuarto de Mark:**

-Cada vez falta menos.- se dijo Silver con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y cerraba con una mano la pantalla.

-Hola Silver.- dijo Mark entrando por la puerta.

-Hola bisabuelo... ¿dónde estabas?- le preguntó Silver inocentemente, aunque ya supiese donde había estado.

-Estaba con Silvia.- le contestó mientras se colocaba su pijama azul.

- ¿Y que hacíais los dos allí?- preguntó Silver poniéndose él también su pijama verde.

- Sólo hablábamos.- se limitó a contestarle a Silver un poco nervioso.

- Seguro...- susurró Silver con una sonrisa pícara mientras se tapaba con las sábanas.

-¿Dijiste algo?-

-No nada, buenas noches.-

-Buenas noches.- le contestó Mark apagando la luz.

**Bueno, hasta aquí el 2º capítulo! ^^ Pido mil perdones por el retraso, mi ordenador se estropeó y tuve que escribirlo desde otro. Alguien me preguntaba en las reviews si sabía cuando salía la película de Inazuma Eleven, pues bien, la película está prevista que se estrene en España para junio o julio, solo son rumores pero creo que desde que salió hace ya 4 meses tuvieron tiempo de subtitularla... o si no siempre nos quedará YouTube! xD**

**Tobiteru- san: Pues claro, se lo diré! ^^**

**Silver-chan se despide! Paz!**


	3. Confesiones inesperadas

**Hola de nuevo! Aquí os traigo el tercer capítulo! Gracias a todos por leer esta historia, me hacéis muy feliz. ^^ Este capítulo va dedicado a hono-chan, espero que te guste!**

**Subconsciente: Mina!**

**Yo: Otra vez tú por aquí?**

**Subconsciente: Si, y ahora, di que el nombre de Ulrich lo he creado yo ¬¬**

**Yo: Otra vez con lo mismo? Mira, Ulrich le pertenece a Moonscoop al igual que Inazuma Eleven le pertenece a Level-5, así que ahora no vengas diciendo que es tuyo.**

**Subconsciente: Pero yo te di la idea de llamarle así al bisnieto de Axel ¬3¬**

**Yo: Aaaagh! Vale, tu me diste la idea para llamar así al bisnieto de Axel, contento?**

**Subconsciente: Sip :3 me lo juras?**

**Yo: Pues claro *cruzo los dedos por detrás* Y ahora, el fic!**

**Capítulo 3: Confesiones inesperadas**

El despertador sonó emitiendo un pitido insistente. Una mano intentó apagarlo, pero falló en el intento, volvió a intentarlo y lo consiguió. Mark abrió los ojos y bostezó. Un nuevo día empezaba en la Isla Liocott. Mark volteó la cabeza y vio que Silver aún estaba durmiendo y roncando levemente. El portero se levantó y se acercó al peliverde, dispuesto a despertarlo, pero su voz lo detuvo.

-Nggngn.- murmuró Silver con la cabeza hundida en la almohada.- Sara... te quiero...- murmuró en sueños sonrojándose.

A Mark le apareció una gotita estilo anime en la sien. ¿Quién era Sara? Seguramente era la bisnieta de alguno de los de su equipo... Mark suspiró y sacudió a Silver por el hombro.

-Vamos Romeo despierta.- comentó divertido.

Silver reaccionó y se levantó estirando los brazos.- ¿A que viene lo de Romeo?- preguntó extrañando tras soltar un largo bostezo.

-Jejeje, primero dime, ¿quién es Sara?- le preguntó Mark mientras se vestía.

-¿Eeeh?- preguntó Silver aún más confuso.- He estado hablando en sueños, ¿a que sí?-

-Pues sí, y decías "Sara.. te quiero.." así durante 5 minutos.- le contestó Mark intentando aguantar la risa haciendo que Silver se sonrojase ferozmente.

-Ah Sa-Sara es la bisnieta de Ca-Camellia.- tartamudeó Silver.

- Y te gusta no?-

-Sí.- admitió Silver clavando la mirada en el suelo.

Mark sonrió.- No te preocupes, no diré nada.-

El pelicastaño cogió del cuello a Silver y le revolvió el pelo.

-¡Hey para!- exclamó riéndose, a la vez que se libraba de su agarre y le lanzaba una almohada a la cara.-

-Con que quieres pelea, ¿eh?- dijo Mark cogiendo su almohada y poniéndose en posición de ataque.

-Uno, dos...- Silver se puso en guardia.- ¡TRES!- exclamaron Silver y Mark al unísono antes de empezar una pelea de almohadas.

Un buen rato después estaban muy cansados, había plumas en el suelo y ambos tenían el cabello completamente desordenado.

Mark se dejó caer al suelo, jadeando, junto a Silver.

-Menuda batalla, ¿eh?- comentó con una sonrisa.

-Sí.- contestó el peliverde.

-¿Tienes cosquillas?- le preguntó Mark con una sonrisa malévola.

-Sí, ¿por qué lo preguntas?- le contestó Silver inocentemente.

-Por esto.- contestó Mark, y empezó a hacerle cosquillas a su bisnieto.

-¡No... por favor... basta!- exclamó Silver entre carcajadas

**En el pasillo:**

Celia y Silvia se dirigían al cuarto de Mark y Silver, ya que aún no se habían levantado y ya era hora de desayunar.

-¿Crees que estarán dormidos?- preguntó Silvia.

- Es lo más seguro; seguramente Silver habrá heredado la costumbre de Mark.- le contestó Celia, a lo que Silvia contestó con una risita.

La peliazul notó que su amiga estaba un poco distraída, y recordó que anoche había llegado un poco tarde al cuarto que ambas compartían.

-Por cierto...-empezó Celia, y Silvia se giró a verla.- ¿Por qué tardaste tanto en volver anoche?-

-E-Estaba con Mark...- le contestó Silvia un poco nerviosa.

-¿Sí?- preguntó su amiga, esperanzada de que su relación hubiese ido a más.- ¿Y que te dijo?-

-Pues...- Silvia dudó un momento de si debía contestar o no.-...Me ha invitado a ir al parque de atracciones con él hoy por la tarde.

Celia chilló de alegría y tomó, eufórica, las manos de Silvia.

-¡Por fin! ¡Te ha pedido una cita, por fin!-

- No es una cita, ¡sólo me ha invitado al parque de atracciones!- replicó Silvia sonrojada.

-¿Pero es que no ves que le gustas? ¡Está más claro que el agua!-

-Bueno...- Silvia se calló al oír unas fuertes risas que provenían del cuarto de Mark.

-¿Qué estarán haciendo?- preguntó Celia.

-No sé, vayamos a ver.-

Silvia y Celia llegaron al cuarto, y cuando entraron solo pudieron esbozar una amplia sonrisa. Aquella escena "familiar" las había conmovido.

-¿Si-Silvia? ¿Celia?- dijo Mark mientras paraba de hacerle cosquillas al pobre Silver, que ya parecía un semáforo en rojo.

-Anda venga, que ya llegáis tarde a desayunar.- dijo Silvia sonriendo.

Mark miró al despertador: las 10:56 En verdad ya era tarde. El portero se levantó del suelo y ayudó a incorporarse a Silver.

-Bueno, bajemos a desayunar, ¡me muero de hambre!- exclamó Silver causando risas generales.

Cuando llegaron abajo, vieron a todos arremolinados alrededor de alguien. Los recién bajados se acercaron a ver que pasaba.

-¡Hola chicos!- les saludó Mark.- ¿Qué hac-?- Mark no pudo continuar ya que la persona que había causado tanto revuelo se lanzó a los brazos del nombrado.

-¡_Marki _cuántotiempo sin vernos!- exclamó una chica de su edad besándole en la mejilla.

-¡Caroline!-exclamó el portero con una gran sonrisa.-¡Cuánto me alegro de verte!-

Todo el equipo se les quedó mirando con cara de confusión; ¿de qué conocía Mark a esa chica? Quien más extrañada estaba con su presencia era Silvia, a la que le dio una punzada de celos. Mark, al ver las caras de sus compañeros, les explicó quien era la chica.

-Chicos esta es mi prima, Caroline. Caroline, todos mis compañeros de equipo y las gerentes.- dijo haciendo las presentaciones.

Delante del equipo se alzaba una chica de mas o menos la estatura de Mark. Sus ojos eran completamente iguales a los de su primo al igual que en el color del pelo. Esto último lo llevaba recogido en una coleta con una goma negra. Llevaba una camisa de manga corta de color azul con unos pocos estampados floreales de color rosa con unas mallas grises claras y un par de sandalias verdes oliva.

-Hola, encantada de conoceros a todos por fin, Mark me ha hablado de vosotros como si fueseis la octava maravilla.- dijo Caroline muy sonriente, a lo que el equipo respondió con un animado "hola" general.

Caroline observó uno por uno al equipo y a las gerentes. Cuando llegó a Silvia, se le quedó mirando y se le acercó.

-¿Con qué tú eres la famosa Silvia no?- preguntó Caroline con una sonrisa.

Todos los presentes volvieron a poner una cara de confusión, pero esta vez mayor.

-Mark me ha hablado muy bien de ti.- empezó Caroline.- Resulta prácticamente imposible hacer que deje de hablar de ti y que me cuente algo sobre sus compañeros.-

Mark se sonrojó intensamente y dejó escapar una risita nerviosa. Al resto del equipo le apareció una enorme gota en la sien... ese día estaba siendo un poco raro.

-Bu-Bueno, y... ¿qué haces aquí Ca-Caroline?- tartamudeó Mark intentando evadir el tema.

-Pues he venido para hacer compañía.- contestó felizmente.

-Pero si nos vamos mañana...- dijo Mark antes de mirar a Silvia de reojo, la cual estaba sonrojada.

-Ya, pero aún así he venido igual.- le contestó Caroline encogiéndose de hombros.- Bueno, y... ¿dónde me puedo instalar?-

-Puedes instalarte en el cuarto de Celia y Silvia... ¿os importa?- le preguntó Mark a las nombradas.

-No para nada, ¡estará fenomenal ser otra más!- exclamó Celia jalando del brazo a Caroline.

-¡Hola chicos!- exclamó una voz en la puerta de la cocina.- ¡Cuánto tiempo sin vernos!-

Todos se voltearon hacia la persona que habló, llevándose una gran sorpresa al descubrir que era nada más y nada menos que Nelly. La chica estaba apoyada sobre el marco de la puerta observándoles a todos. Llevaba unas gafas de sol en el pelo, con un conjunto veraniego que se componía de un pantalón por encima de las rodillas y una camisa de tiras que dejaba ver su ombligo y unas sandalias.

La inmensa mayoría de los chicos se quedaron con la boca abierta. El conjunto de Nelly era algo escotado de más... pero el que más sorprendido estaba de todos era Axel. Desde hacía tiempo sentía algo hacia la chica, pero no sabía que era.

-¡Cuánto tiempo sin vernos, Nelly!- exclamó un feliz Axel que casi arrolla a la mitad del equipo para salir a recibir a la chica.

-¡Axel!- exclamó la pelirroja.- ¿Qué tal estás?-

-Pues...-

Los dos siguieron hablando por un buen rato, mientras el resto les miraba con una cara un poco rara. ¿Desde cuándo se llevaban tan bien esos dos?

Shawn y Harley se miraron entre sí, para después asentir conjuntamente.

-Bueno parejita, ¿qué tal si nos vamos a fuera a surfear un rato?- preguntó Harley interrumpiendo su conversación a la vez que se colocaba sus gafas.

- Ya me dirás donde...- dijo Erik.

-Pues en la piscina.- le contestó el surfista como si eso fuese lo más normal del mundo.

-Ah, vale... espera, ¿qué?- preguntó Erik confundido.- ¿Tenemos piscina?- dijo señalando hacia la ventana.

-Pues claro, ¿es que acaso no la has visto?-

-No...-

-Bah, ahora te la enseño.- le contestó Harley apoyando su hombro en el de Erik.-

-Bueno, mientras yo me voy instalando.- dijo Nelly.- ¿Dónde...?-

-¡Con Camellia!- exclamaron los del equipo.

-Vale...- contestó Nelly mirándoles extrañada.- Axel, ¿me ayudas con las maletas?-

-¡Por supuesto!- exclamó el nombrado cogiendo dos de sus tres maletas y subiendo como un cohete por las escaleras.

Nelly le siguió tranquilamente. Cuando hubo desparecido por las escaleras, todos se quedaron un par de minutos en silencio.

-Vaya...- comentó Silver, rompiendo el silencio.-...menudo cambio de personalidad, ¿no?-

-Ajá.- le contestaron todos.-

-Por cierto, ¿y el desayuno?- preguntaron Mark y Silver al unísono mientras miraban hacia todos los lados.

En la cocina resonó una risa general. No se necesitaba ninguna prueba más para ver que eran parientes. Las gerentes comenzaron a hacerles el desayuno una vez hubo bajado Nelly. Mientras, los chicos charlaban tranquilamente, cada uno por su lado: La mitad del equipo raptó a Silver para que le contase sobre como era el futuro, y la otra mitad estuvo hablando por su cuenta.

-Oye Erik...- lo llamó Mark, quien obtuvo la atención del resto.- ¿Podemos hablar un momento en privado?-

-Claro.- contestó Erik un poco extrañado por la propuesta de su capitán.

Ambos se levantaron para irse, pero Caroline, quien les había escuchado, se levantó también y cerró la puerta de la cocina con llave. Mark y Erik se quedaron en el sitio, sorprendidos por su acción. Antes de volver a sentarse, la chica les miró y le guiñó un ojo a Mark.

-Porras, mi prima siempre un paso por delante.- masculló Mark volviéndose a sentar junto a Erik.

-Bueno, ya que no me lo puedes contar en otro sitio, ¿qué tal si me lo cuentas ahora?- le preguntó el centrocampista.

El portero miró de hito en hito a sus compañeros y a Erik. Al final suspiró, resentido, ya que no le hacía gracia que ese asunto lo supiera tan pronto parte de sus compañeros.

-¿Tiene que ser ahora?-

-Vamos Mark, tampoco será tan grave eso, ¿no?- comentó Darren intentando hacer que lo contase.

-Bueno...- el capitán echó un vistazo rápido a la cocina y a la otra mitad del equipo, para asegurarse de que no les escuchaban.- Muy bien, os lo contaré, pero que quede entre nosotros, ¿vale?- dijo, a lo que los otros asintieron, conformes.

Mark vaciló unos instantes y se dirigió a Erik.

-Esto... Erik, dime una cosa: a Silvia...- tras oír esa palabra todos se acercaron más a Mark, si había mencionado a la chica significaba que eso era interesante, pero eso solo consiguió poner a Mark más nervioso de lo que ya estaba.-.. a Silvia tú... le gustas, ¿no es así?-

Erik se sorprendió mucho por esa pregunta: ¿desde cuándo precisamente Mark le preguntaba esas cosas?

-No, la verdad es que no, a ella le gusta otra persona...- le contestó, esperando que su ingenuo amigo captara la indirecta. Pero su siguiente reacción no se la esperaba.

-¡Toma!- gritó el portero levantándose de golpe, haciendo que todos se volteasen a verle.

Al instante se puso rojo de vergüenza, ¿tanto había gritado para que las gerentes también salieran a ver que pasaba? El chico se volvió a sentar, mirando fijamente al suelo. El resto del equipo volvió a lo suyo haciendo como si no hubiera pasado nada, pero el sentimiento de la duda asaltó a su mente.

-Es decir...- susurró el portero, recuperando el habla.- ¿y a ti ella no te gusta?-

-Emmm, digamos que me encuentro en la misma situación que Silvia.- contestó Erik un poco sonrojado.

El portero sonrió ampliamente, cada vez con más esperanza, ¿pero de qué? Esa era la pregunta que se hacía.

-Mark.- lo llamó Harley, que estaba a su lado, no sin antes guiñarles un ojo al resto del equipo.- ¿Es que acaso Silvia te gusta a ti, eh?- dijo dándole codacitos, haciendo que el portero enrojeciese ferozmente.

-¡No! Es decir, ¡sí! Quiero decir... aaaagh, ¡qué me pasa!- exclamó frustrado Mark.

-Mark, lo que te pasa está muy claro.- comentó Axel con una sonrisa.- Estás enamorado.-

El pelicastaño suspiró profundamente. Seguramente esa era la respuesta a que desde hace algunos días se encontrase un poco nervioso al estar con Silvia.

-Sí, creo que es eso...- le contestó Mark devolviéndole la sonrisa.- Vaya, nunca imaginé que me iba a pasar esto.- admitió el portero riendo nerviosamente y llevándose la mano a la nuca.-

-_Hombre, algún día ibas a dejar de ver el balón como tu único amor_.- pensaron todos.

-Entonces, necesito vuestra ayuda.- comentó Mark.- Veréis...- y así empezó a explicarles que iba a llevar a Silvia al parque de atracciones esa tarde.

-O sea, una cita.- afirmó Darren.

-¡Qué no!- exclamó Mark sonrojado.- Solo es...- Mark se quedó en blanco, no sabía que decir.-...una cita.- dijo abatido.

Todos sonrieron ampliamente, por fin su capitán empezaba a entender.

-¿Me ayudaréis?- preguntó tímidamente Mark.-

-¡Cuenta con ello!- exclamaron todos al unísono chocando las manos.

-¡Chicos, el desayuno!- exclamó Camellia saliendo de la cocina saliendo junto a las otras chicas.

-¡Qué bien, estoy muerto de hambre!- exclamó Jack, causando risas generales.

Todos se sentaron en su sitio y empezaron a desayunar tranquilamente, menos cierta persona que estaba pensando en otras cosas.

-_Silvia, ¿qué siento por ti?_- pensó el portero con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.

**Y aquí termina el capítulo ^^ Bufff, el más largo de mi carrera XD Espero que os haya gustado! Y como dije al principio, va dedicado a Hono-chan ;) Pues ya nos veremos! (mejor dicho nos leeremos XD).**

**Sayo! :)**


	4. La Cita

**Holaaa! Perdón perdón perdón por la inmensa tardanza T^T Al final las cosas se me complicaron en verano y no tuve a penas tiempo… Pero en fin, os dejo de dar la lata y paso al capítulo ^^**

**Nota: A partir de este capítulo Ulrich será nombrado ****Matt****.**

Aclaración: _La cursiva son pensamientos._

Tras acabar de desayunar, los chicos salieron a hacer su último entrenamiento en la isla Liocott. Todos estaban muy animados y con ganas de entrenar, pensando en el regreso a casa.

-Se ve que los chicos están muy contentos.- comentó Celia observando sus sonrisas desde el banquillo.

-Normal; mañana es cuando regresamos a Japón.- contestó Silvia mientras ordenaba las toallas.

-Pensé que tú volverías a Estados Unidos.- dijo Nelly un poco sorprendida.

-No, al principio pensé en hacerlo, pero me vi incapaz de dejarlos.- dijo la chica con una sonrisa.

-¿No será que no serías capaz de dejar a...?- empezó la de gafas, recibiendo un codazo de Silvia.

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa?- preguntó Camellia.- Desde hoy te veo un poco nerviosa.

-Ah no, no es nada…-

-Silvia… ¿no será mejor que se lo contemos?- insistió Celia.

-Está bien… escuchad.-

Las gerentes se juntaron y Silvia les explicó que Mark le había pedido salir anoche para ir hoy al parque de atracciones.

-Vaya, nunca pensé que vería a Mark diciendo eso.-

-Tienes razón Tori, el capitán nunca ha sido muy espabilado que digamos.-

-Sí… ¡Un momento! ¿¡Tori, Su? ¡¿Qué hacéis vosotras aquí?- exclamaron las chicas separándose, asustadas por la repentina llegada de sus amigas.

-Pues de visita... ¿acaso no somos bienvenidas por nuestro equipo?- preguntó Su girando la cabeza bruscamente.

-Claro que no, pero, ¿no sabéis avisar que estáis ahí?- preguntó Nelly recuperando la calma.

-A mi no me miréis, fue idea suya.- se excluyó Tori señalando a la morena.

-¡¿Cómo que fue idea mía? ¡Si eras tú la que querías ver a Harley y…!

-Pues anda que tú, dándome la lata todo el día con tu cariñín...

- ¡Ahora no me vengas con cuentos señorita estirada!

-¿Estirada yo? ¡Eso deberías decírselo a…!

Sin darse cuenta, Tori y Su habían empezado a discutir cada vez más alto, llamando la atención del equipo. Al ver quiénes eran, los chicos se acercaron a saludar.

-¿Qué tal chicas? ¡Menuda visita inesperada!- dijo Mark sonriente.

Las chicas siguieron discutiendo, ignorándolo completamente.

-Vamos, no hay necesidad de pelear.- intentó calmarlas Erik acerándose con Harley.

-¡TÚ NO TE METAS!- exclamaron ambas con cara de enfado.

Erik y Harley se apartaron un poco asustados por el grito.

Silver se empezaba a cansar y sacó una bocina del pantalón y apretó un botón.

Un fuerte sonido hizo que todos se estremeciesen y se volteasen.

-¡Basta!- exclamó el chico amenazándolas con un dedo.- ¡Me estáis poniendo de los nervios!

-Que exaltado estás de repente hombre…- dijo Harley dándole palmaditas en la espalda.

-Lo siento, cuando me duele la cabeza me pongo arrogante.- se disculpó frotándose las sienes.

-¿Y este quién es?- preguntó Su mirando de arriba a abajo al chico.

-Su, ¿no te acuerdas...? Que es Silver, el bisnieto de Mark.- le recordó Tori.

-Ah es cierto, el chico que tanto me recuerda a alguien que no consigo ubicar…

-Bueno… al principio a mi me pasaba lo mismo, pero creo que ya sé quién es su bisabuela…- comentó Nathan.- A ver Silver, ¿cuánto son 34.987 más 45.324?

-80. 311, ¿por?- contestó el pelivrerde dos segundos después, arqueando una ceja.

-No nada, tan solo que como ya dije antes, ya sé quién es tu bisabuela. Que callado te lo tenías.- dijo Nathan dándole codacitos.

- Dime quién es.- dijo Harley poniendo cara de perrito abandonado.

-Harley, sabes que eso no funciona conmigo.-

-Jo.- contestó el surfista con cara de fastidio.

-Ahora que la cosa ya está más calmada… ¿cómo te va Mark?- preguntó Tori al chico.

-Pues genial, fenomenal, divino, extrao...- empezó a decir el chico, pero Harley le tapó la boca.

-Je je, como es nuestro capitán, siempre en las nubes…- comentó nervioso girándose.- Mark recuerda que ellas no se pueden enterar de lo de esta tarde, ¿vale? Así que no te pases.

Mark asintió y se dieron la vuelta como si no hubiera pasado nada. El equipo les miró un poco extrañado, pero lo pasaron por alto.

-Será mejor que sigamos con el entrenamiento.- dijo Shawn.

-¿Podemos entrenar también nosotras?- preguntó Su.

-¡Claro! ¡Cuántos más mejor!- exclamó Mark emocionado.

Las chicas fueron a los vestuarios a cambiarse. Unos minutos después salieron al campo con la equipación de Inazuma Japón. Por otra parte, las gerentes reanudaron la conversación que tenían antes de la repentina aparición.

-Silvia, ¿quieres que te ayudemos a prepararte para la cita?- preguntó Nelly.

-Ah no, no es necesario, no quiero ser una carga.-

-Tranquila no eres ninguna carga, de hecho, ¡estaremos encantadas de ayudarte!- dijo Camellia.

-Chicas… muchas gracias, enserio.- dijo Silvia abrazando a sus amigas.

-Ajá… con que esas tiene mi primo ¿eh?- comentó una voz detrás suya.

-¡Caroline! ¿Cuándo has llegado?- exclamó Nelly apartándose del susto.

La chica estaba subida en el tejadillo del banquillo, con una cámara de fotos al cuello y una pequeña libreta junto con un lápiz en la mano.

-Lo suficiente como para escuchar lo de la cita.- contestó orgullosa.- A ver, Silvia, dime como, cuando y donde te lo dijo.-

-¿Acaso es esto una investigación policial?- preguntó Silvia un poco sonrojada, abrumada por tantas preguntas.

-Créeme, a mi primo es para abrirle una investigación policial.- asintió la chica bajando de su improvisado escondite.- Justamente en esta cámara tengo recuerdos de toda la vida de _Marki _y yo; como por ejemplo este vídeo, en el que le enseñé a nadar.

Caroline encendió la cámara y las chicas se juntaron a su alrededor.

_Flashback_

En una cálida tarde de verano, dos niños de unos seis años estaban junto a una piscina preparándose para bañarse. El pequeño Mark miraba temeroso a la piscina, ya que aún no sabía nadar, al contrario de su prima.

-Vamos primito, no es tan difícil.- la tranquilizó la niña acercándose a él.

-Para mí sí, no sé nadar, y me da miedo ahogarme.- contestó infantilmente el castaño.

-¡Es muy fácil! Tan solo tienes que dar brazadas y mover las piernas a un tiempo.- le explicó Caroline gesticulando.- ¡Imagina que estás nadando en una fuente de chocolate!

-Chocolate…- babeó Mark perdido en sus pensamientos.

-Sí, eso mismo; y ahora… ¡Al agua!- exclamó su prima empujándolo a la piscina.

Mark cayó, y unos segundos después reapareció boqueando muy deprisa e intentando desesperadamente agarrase al bordillo.

-¡No me hagas eso!- le riñó el pequeño hinchando las mejillas.

-Venga, tú sígueme.- dijo Caroline lanzándose y comenzando a nadar.- Brazada, patada, brazada, patada…

-¡Caroline! ¡Estoy nadando!- chilló el niño de emoción.

-¡Muy bien primo, sabía que lo conseguirías!- exclamó muy orgullosa a la vez que se volteaba a su izquierda para mirarlo.- ¿Mark?- cuestionó la niña al no verlo.

-¡Estoy aquí!-

Cuando se dio la vuelta hacia atrás, su cara se tornó a una mezcla de espanto y burla: su primo estaba nadando… ¡hacia atrás!

-¿¡Pero qué haces? ¡Qué así no se nada!-

-¿Ah no?- preguntó inocentemente el niño parando y agarrándose al bordillo.

-¡No! ¡Se nada hacia delante!-

_Fin Flashback_

Caroline pausó el vídeo, y observó las caras de sus amigas. Nelly no sabía si reír o llorar, Celia estaba pálida, Camellia no hizo ningún gesto y Silvia dejó escapar una pequeña risita.

-Y esto solo fue dos años antes de que convirtiera en un loco del fútbol… así que imaginaos lo que tuve que aguantar yo.-

-Pero luego aprendió a nadar bien, ¿no?- preguntó Celia.

-Sí, le costó pero al final pudo hacerlo.- explicó la chica girándose a ver a su primo.- Y ahora… ¿qué intenta hacer?

Las gerentes miraron al portero. Por los movimientos que hacía, parecía estar intentando dominar alguna supertécnica.

-Intenta dominar la Mano Celestial X.- observó Silvia.- Pero creo que le va a resultar muy difícil.- dijo al ver como un balón impactaba en su cara.

-Culpa suya si se acaba lesionando.- contestó Caroline encogiéndose de hombros.- Oye, ¿de verdad que mi primo te ha pedido salir?

-Sí, pero no sé si yo le gusto…- dijo la peliverde con un deje de tristeza

-No te preocupes, ¡hay una cosa que nunca falla!- exclamó Caroline yendo hacia la banda del campo.

-¿Qué creéis que hará?- preguntó Camellia.

-Con Caroline nunca se sabe.- contestó Nelly negando con la cabeza.

-¡_Marki_!- le llamó su prima.

Mark se giró y miró a su prima. La chica señaló a Mark, luego dibujó un corazón en el aire y señaló a Silvia. El castaño se cruzó de brazos y desvió la vista sonrojado.

-¿Ves? Ya te había dicho que nunca fallaba.- dijo triunfal Caroline regresando al banquillo.

-¡Mark cuidado!- exclamó Jude antes de que a Silvia le diera tiempo de contestar.

Jude, Samford y Caleb habían lanzado el Pingüino Emperador Nº3, y el tiro se dirigía rápidamente hacia el distraído chico.

Mark descruzó los brazos rápidamente, y una X dorada apareció unos instantes. El portero alargó el brazo para pararlo, pero falló, y el tiro lo metió dentro de la portería.

Todos se acercaron a ver como estaba el capitán, preocupados por el impacto.

-Mark, ¿estás bien?- preguntó Samford sintiéndose culpable.

-No te preocupes, estoy bien.- le tranquilizó Mark con una sonrisa mientras apoyaba una mano para levantarse.

Al intentarlo, una fuerte punzada de dolor recorrió el cuerpo de Mark, obligándole a sentarse de nuevo.

-Cre-creo que me he torcido la muñeca…- masculló el chico llevándose la mano izquierda a la muñeca.

Silvia se acercó junto al resto de las chicas para ver como estaba.

-Déjame ver la muñeca, Mark.- pidió Silvia amablemente acuclillándose junto a él.

Mark asintió, quitándose el guante como pudo.

-Sí, efectivamente te la has torcido, y bastante.- observó la chica.

En efecto, su muñeca estaba en un ángulo de giro bastante fuera de lo normal.

-Celia, ¿me traes el botiquín, por favor?-

-Lo siento, me lo he dejado en la enfermería.- se disculpó la reportera.

-No pasa nada, no te preocupes. Acompáñame Mark.-

Ambos se dirigieron hacia la enfermería, que estaba en el edifico de enfrente del campo. Cuando desaparecieron por la puerta, Celia se acercó al banquillo.

-Celia, ¿eso de ahí debajo no es...?- preguntó tímidamente Darren acercándose a la joven.

-¿El botiquín? Sí, lo es.- afirmó la chica sacándolo de una patada.

-¿Pero por qué lo habías escondido?-

-Digamos que quería dejarlos a solas unos momentos.- contestó Celia dedicándole una tierna sonrisa al portero, haciendo que se sonrojara.

Jude anotaba ágilmente algo en una pequeña libreta que llevaba en el bolsillo.

_Nota: Hacerle a Darren el Pingüino Emperador Nº1 en la cara si se acerca a menos de 10 metros de mi hermanita._

Axel observó de reojo lo que escribía, y no pudo evitar sonreír.

Silvia buscaba en el botiquín las vendas que le hacían falta mientras Mark la observaba en silencio desde la cama en la que estaba sentado. El chico miraba atentamente cada uno de sus movimientos sin perder detalle. La chica le fascinaba, era delicada, bonita…

-_Ojalá ella corresponda a mis sentimientos…_- pensó Mark alzando la vista.

-Ya tengo las vendas.- dijo Silvia sentándose a su lado.- ¿Te sigue doliendo?

-No, ya me duele menos.- contestó el portero con una gran sonrisa mientras veía a Silvia vendarle la mano.

La chica notaba la insistente mirada del capitán, pero se esforzó en continuar con su trabajo.

Tras 5 minutos, la mano de Mark quedó completamente vendada.

-Bueno, esto ya está.- comentó Silvia satisfecha.

-Muchas gracias.- dijo Mark sonriéndole tiernamente.

-No ha sido nada…- le restó importancia la chica bajando la cabeza levemente sonrojada.

Eso era lo que le volvía loco al portero. Se veía tan linda sonrojada, como si no hubiera un mañana. Le gustaría poder decirle cuanto la quería cada día.

-No, en serio: gracias.- susurró Mark levantándole la barbilla.

El chico desvió la mirada un momento levemente sonrojado. Volvió a mirarla y ambos cerraron los ojos, acercándose lentamente. Sus labios se rozaron levemente…

-Chicos, ¿cómo va la cosa por aquí?- preguntó Celia entrando por la puerta, pero se quedó petrificada al ver lo que vio.

La chica dio media vuelta y se fue rápidamente, reprendiéndose mentalmente por haber arruinado tan bonita escena.

Mark y Silvia se separaron rápidamente al oír la voz de Celia. Ambos estaban muy sonrojados y miraban cada uno en una dirección distinta. Se formó un silencio incómodo durante varios minutos, hasta que Silvia lo rompió:

-Sobre lo de esta tarde…-

-Te veo en el jardín trasero del albergue a las cinco.- dijo rápidamente el chico adivinando su pregunta.

-Muy bien… ¿nos vamos?- preguntó tímidamente.

Mark asintió con una gran sonrisa y ambos salieron de la enfermería.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó Samford al ver llegar a Celia a paso rápido.

-Pues… estaban a punto de besarse cuando les interrumpí sin querer…- explicó Celia avergonzada.

Por el rostro de Silver apareció una traviesa sonrisa durante unos segundos. Axel advirtió esto; y cada vez más convencido de que Silver…

-No te preocupes Celia, tarde o temprano se acabarán declarando. ¡No van a estar así toda la vida!- la tranquilizó Darren.

-Tienes razón, ¡muchas gracias Darren!- exclamó la chica lanzándose al cuello del chico.

Darren correspondió al abrazo completamente sonrojado. Jude tenía en la mano un balón y estaba temblando de la tensión que estaba ejerciendo sobre sí mismo.

-Darren…-masculló para sí mismo a la vez que pinchaba la pobre pelota de tanto apretarla.

-Ni que fuera pata tanto, compadre.- le susurró Caleb con una macabra sonrisa.

Jude hizo ademán de girarse para decirle unas cuantas palabras, pero se contuvo. Todo por proteger a su hermana, se dijo. Mark y Silvia venían corriendo hacia el campo, el primero la cara aún un poco roja. Todos lo rodearon para preguntarle como estaba, abrumando al portero, que intentaba escabullirse por algún hueco.

-Tranquilos, estoy bien, pero… ¿Qué tal si nos tomamos un descanso? Si se lesiona alguien más podría ser perjudicial para el equipo.-

Todos recibieron con agrado la propuesta del capitán, y se sentaron a descansar.

-Bisabuelo, ¿te gustaría conocer dentro de poco mi futuro?- preguntó Silver mientras se secaba la cara con una toalla.

-¿Acaso puedes hacerlo?- preguntó Mark asombrado.

-Claro, si puedo ir yo del futuro al pasado y viceversa, también lo podéis hacer vosotros. Aunque eso sería más complicado…-

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Jack.

-Pues porque al ser tantos, tendría que abrir yo un portal temporal, y alguien del futuro abrir otro allá. Tendría que preguntarle a Matt o a Mike si me podrían ayudar… Aunque claro, también puedo pedírselo a Sara.- caviló el peliverde en voz alta.

-¿Quiénes son ellos?- preguntó Shawn.

-Pues Matt es el bisnieto de Axel, Mike el de Shafier y Sara la de Camellia.-

-¿¡Qué?- exclamaron los nombrados muy sorprendidos.

-Sí, y puedo seguir diciendo, pero aún no. Aún no es la hora.- dijo misteriosamente.

El equipo se le quedó mirando extrañado. Silver era un chico con muchos secretos, y muchos de ellos aún por revelar.

El día pasó rápidamente, y dieron las cuatro de la tarde. Mark estaba en su cuarto rebuscando en su armario que ropa ponerse.

-¿Debería ir como siempre o más arreglado? ¿O quizás sin la banda? ¿Y si no le gusta verme sin ella? ¿Y si…? Aghh, ¿¡Por qué todo es tan difícil?-

-Simple mi querido amigo, el amor no es fácil.- dijo una voz a su espalda.

-¡Axel!- exclamó en el chico.- ¡Y también Harley, Darren, Shafier, Austin, Tod, Jack…!- dijo nombrando uno por uno a todos los chicos de su equipo.

-Recuerda que quien algo quiere algo le cuesta.- habló Jordan con una sonrisa.

-¡Venimos a ayudarte capitán!- dijo decidido Jack a lo que todos asintieron.

-Chicos…- susurró el portero conmovido.- ¡Muchas gracias!

-No es nada, es un placer ayudar.- dijo Axel encogiéndose de hombros.- Ahora veamos que hay en ese armario.

Axel empezó a rebuscar junto con Mark, y al cabo de un rato encontraron la ropa adecuada.

-Un minuto… ¡estupendo!- finalizó Jude levantando el pulgar.

-No sé… creo que le falta algo…- dijo Austin pensativo.- ¡Ya sé!

El chico se dirigió hacia la mesilla de noche que estaba al lado de la cama de Mark.

-¿Puedo?- preguntó el chico, a lo que el capitán asintió.

Austin revolvió un poco en el cajón, y sacó de él un reloj digital.

-¿Un reloj?- preguntó Caleb con gesto desaprobatorio.- En fin, probémoslo.

Mark se puso el aparato, y dio dos pasos atrás.

-¿Cómo estoy?- preguntó tímidamente.

-¡Perfecto!- dijo Silver entrando por la puerta.- Bisabuelo, ¿dónde habéis quedado?- preguntó curioso.

-En el jardín trasero del albergue.-

-Será mejor que te enseñemos lo que nunca tienes que hacer en una cita.- propuso Samford.

-Sí, si no saldrás mal parado…- empezó Axel.

-…Y nosotros también.- finalizó Jordan mientras un escalofrío le recorría la espalda.

-¡Yo también ayudaré!- se ofreció Silver.

-Muy bien… ¡empecemos!-

Las chicas estaban reunidas en la habitación de Silvia ayudándola a preparase para la cita. Caroline le arreglaba el pelo, Su y Nelly discutían sobre si debía llevar falda o vestido mientras Tori decía que era mejor que llevase unas bermudas y Camellia y Celia preparaban el maquillaje.

-¡Listo!- exclamó Caroline mostrándole un espejo a Silvia.- ¿Qué tal?

-¡Está genial, gracias!-

-No es nada.- dijo la joven frotándose la nariz.

-Muy bien, entonces es la hora del maquillaje.- dijo Celia acercándose con Camellia.

-Prefiero ir al natural chicas, lo siento.- se disculpó la chica.

-Tiene razón; ¡mi primo tiene que admirar esa belleza natural si no quiere que le dé un buen puñetazo!- exclamó Caroline.- Hablando de él, ¿qué estará haciendo?

Las chicas se callaron un momento, para escuchar.

-_¡¿Pero por qué todo es tan difícil?_- se oyó la voz de Mark.

-_¡Ya te lo hemos dicho cincuenta veces, cabeza balón!_- contestaron a coro los chicos.

-Vale, ahora ya lo sé.- dijo Caroline entre risas.

-Toma este vestido Silvia.- dijo Nelly mostrándoselo.

Silvia se lo puso y las chicas la miraron asombradas y con cara de aprobación.

-Será mejor que vayas bajando ya.- observó Celia con una sonrisa al ver que el reloj marcaba las cinco menos cinco.

-Tienes razón; ¡deseadme suerte!- exclamó la peliverde mientras bajaba por las escaleras.

Silvia llegó al jardín, y se asomó por la esquina del albergue para ver si el chico estaba. Acertó, el joven esperaba sentado en uno de los bancos. Silvia se sonrojó al verle, iba bastante guapo.

Mark llevaba una camiseta blanca con un relámpago atravesándosela junto con un chaleco naranja. Sus pantalones también eran naranjas, y llevaba a juego con la camisa unos tenis. En la muñeca izquierda llevaba el reloj digital que Austin le había ofrecido.

Silvia se acercó al chico un poco nerviosa. Mark, al oír pasos, se levantó rápidamente al ver quién era.

-Estás muy guapa.- dijo el chico tímidamente con un visible sonrojo.

Silvia llevaba un vestido verde oscuro y claro a juego con unas sandalias. No llevaba puesta el broche que llevaba siempre para sujetar su cabello.

-Tú también lo estás.- contestó igual de sonrojada.

-¿Estás lista?- preguntó Mark con una sonrisa ofreciéndole la mano.

Silvia asintió y tomó su mano.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-Esperemos que le salga bien.- comentó Harley observando cómo se alejaban desde una ventana.

-Seguro que sí.- dijo Caroline asintiendo.- _Buena suerte, primo_.-

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Mark y Silvia llegaron al parque de atracciones, y se montaron primero en la montaña rusa. Por lo que habían visto anunciar por la televisión, esa era la más rápida del mundo, con una altura descomunal para más inri.

La montaña rusa comenzó a subir poco a poco, y cuando estuvieron arriba de todo paró un momento para dramatizar antes del momento de la caída.

-Agárrate fuerte.- le susurró Mark a la chica con una sonrisa traviesa.

De repente cayeron en picado a una gran velocidad. La gente comenzó a gritar y en medio del alboroto, Silvia tomó la mano de Mark sin darse cuenta.

Cuando la atracción se estabilizó, vino un estanque de agua, que dejó a los pasajeros completamente empapados. Tras un rato de diversión, la montaña paró y se bajaron.

-¡Ha sido divertidísimo!- exclamó Silvia.

-Sí… menos cuando se me metió aquel pez por la espalda.- contestó el chico riéndose junto a su amiga.

Mark se acercó a un puesto de bebidas y compró dos Coca-Cola.

-Toma, lo mejor para evitar el mareo.- dijo con una sonrisa dándole a Silvia una de las latas.

-¿A cuál montamos ahora?- preguntó Silvia tras darle un trago a su bebida.

-¿Qué tal… a la Casa del Terror?-

En esa atracción ambos se llevaron bastantes sustos ya que los efectos eran muy realistas. Cuando salieron estaban temblando un poco a causa de los sustos.

Siguieron su recorrido por las atracciones, y montaron de última en la noria.

-Que rápido se ha pasado la tarde.-comentó Silvia.

-Sí…. ¡pero tenemos que repetirlo algún día!- exclamó el portero entusiasmado.

-Tú siempre estás igual.- dijo al peliverde dejando escapar una risita.

-¿Eh?-

-Sí, me encanta ese entusiasmo que tienes.-

Mark sonrió, y se acercó un poco a la chica. La noria paró en lo alto, y ambos observaron el bonito atardecer.

-Que bello atardecer…- susurró Silvia maravillada.

-_No tanto como tú._- pensó el portero mirando para la chica.- Oye, Silvia, yo…

La chicha se volteó para mirarlo con una sonrisa.

-¿Sí?- preguntó esperanzada.

-Yo…-

Mark era incapaz de hablar, estaba perdido en los ojos de Silvia. El portero se acercó un poco más a la chica y cerró los ojos. Silvia hizo lo mismo y se fueron acercando cada vez más. La joven sentía mariposas en el estómago por lo que iba a ocurrir finalmente. Lo que ella tanto deseaba.

Un tono les interrumpió, haciéndoles separarse bruscamente y muy sonrojados. Mark llevó una mano al bolsillo y cogió su móvil.

-¿Diga?- preguntó de mala gana.

-¡Hola primo! ¿Qué tal vas?- preguntó Caroline a través del teléfono.

-Oh, muy bien, pero no era necesario que llamaras.- dijo recalcando lo último.

-No me digas que… ay, ¡lo siento mucho!- se despidió la chica colgando.

Mark cerró la tapa del móvil y lo volvió a guardar en el bolsillo.

-Creo que nuestro turno se ha acabado- comentó el chico dulcemente al ver que las puertas se abrían.

Ambos bajaron de la atracción y se fueron del parque. El sol estaba ocultándose tímidamente para dar paso a lo que iba a ser una cálida y preciosa noche estrellada.

Mark rodeó con un brazo la cintura de Silvia, y la chica apoyó la cabeza en su hombro.

Puede que aún no fueran novios, pero se querían. Solo faltara que alguno de ellos diese el primer paso. Y Mark pensaba hacerlo pronto. Sin duda, esa sería un día que jamás olvidarían.

**Terminé! Aleluya fiuuuuu…. Que cansancio tengo los dedos que parece que me quedaré con artrosis XD Espero que os haya gustado, y gracias por ser tan pacientes ^^ prometo que con el 5 tardaré mucho menos. Bye!**


End file.
